1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of controlling the temperature of a metal, e.g. iron or steel e.g., in a channel of an inductor unit of a channel-type induction furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain applications, channel-type induction furnaces are used for continuous superheating of iron or steel which is heated whilst it flows in a molten state through one or more channels of an inductor unit of the furnace. After such superheating has continued for a certain time, for example, one or two shifts, it may be advantageous from the point of view of energy saving to shut off the inductor unit and allow it to cool to room temperature. A disadvantage with this method is that there is a risk of cracks forming in the lining material of the inductor unit. This situation becomes considerably more favorable if the lining material can be heat-retained at a temperature of 700.degree.-800.degree. C. However, a difficulty in this connection is that it has been considered necessary to use thermocouples, which may be difficult to apply and which may not be reliable in operation.